


Something Fishy

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [11]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: It is a little known fact that, upon being immersed in water, Angara metamorphose into merfolk. Needless to say, Ryder’s waterfall date goes very differently.Prompt: Merperson AUPairing: Sara Ryder/Jaal





	Something Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

Somehow, Sara misses the exact moment. She blames her panties for getting tangled around her ankles, which, in a way, is fitting enough. 

Anyway, when she finally stumbles clumsily into the lake, Jaal is already there, water up to his not-nipples, more water sluicing down his head and shoulders. “Come on in, taoshay! The water is lovely today.” He laughs. “Nearly as lovely and warm as you.”

“Sweet-talker.” But her accusation falls hollow; it’s not like she hasn’t gotten used to the steady stream of compliments which have ruined her for all possible future significant others. (Gotten used to? Yes. Stopped appreciating? Not on your life.) She sprints in until the water splashes up to her hip with the force of her strides, and then, like seemingly everything else she’s done in her short life, dives in head first.

The water is nice and warm, and just clear enough that, after a few easy frog kicks, she can make out Jaal as a purple blur twenty yards away. 

“Dearest!” Jaal points at her below the waist with the sort of facial expression that makes her think she must have some sort of alien bug in her bush. (She doesn’t.) “You have legs?”

“Yeeess…?” She raises an eyebrow, because Jaal has totally seen her naked before. She remembers this. Vividly. “Most humans do.”

“But they are so inefficient for swimming! I apologize, I would have thought… Well, perhaps it would be easiest to show you.” With that load of cryptic malarkey, Jaal dives below the surface, staying down for a few seconds before...

“Holy shit!” Ryder gapes. “You breached like a fucking dolphin! With a tail!” It’s long, sleek, purple, and, judging by how fast he’s moving just under the water’s surface, extremely powerful. She wades out to join him in the deeper water, wanting a closer look.

“Of course, my love. All angara have them, but typically they only manifest once completely submerged. Then they turn back into legs, once we are back in shallow water.” His head tilts imperceptibly to one side. “Does it bother you?”

“No! I mean, it’s really cool. And is probably really good at swimming.” She feels the tail wrap around her legs, the fin at the tip settling comfortably at the cleft of her buttocks. “And, possibly other things.” She looks up at Jaal with filthy thoughts in her eyes. “Wanna take it for a spin?”


End file.
